


We are a family, all of us

by Jecari



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: “I wanted to spend time with you, mijo,” Eddie replies, pressing a kiss on Christopher’s forehead. “Don’t you like it? When it’s just you and me?”“No,” Christopher replies and while the word is harsh, his voice is sad, “I want Buck and Luna to be with us, it’s not the same without them. We are a family, all of us.”
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	We are a family, all of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/gifts).



> Here's a little something I wrote for my dear friend Matan4il's birthday for her lovely series of Buddifer + Luna verse. 
> 
> You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444050), please go read it, it's so cute and soft and sweet!! 
> 
> Happy birthday, love! 
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

Sometimes, Eddie is worried Christopher is jealous of Luna. While he’s here for the baby, he wasn’t for his son, and he’s scared Christopher might think it’s because he didn’t love him. When he tells Buck about it, he reassures him and reminds him that Christopher sees him as a hero but it’s not enough. The fear stays his mind. So Eddie makes spending time with his son his priority.

“Why did Pa and Luna stayed home?”

They’re laying on the grass at the park, just the two of them, when Christopher asks this, disappointment clear in his voice. Frowning on confusion, Eddie moves on his side and propped himself up on one elbow. He rests his head on his hand and uses the other to tenderly move curls away from his son’s face.

“I wanted to spend time with you, mijo,” Eddie replies, pressing a kiss on Christopher’s forehead. “Don’t you like it? When it’s just you and me?”

“No,” Christopher replies and while the word is harsh, his voice is sad, “I want Buck and Luna to be with us, it’s not the same without them. We are a family, all of us.”

Eddie’s heart feels so big in his chest that it has to come out somehow. It does in the form of a happy smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He feels stupid for thinking that Christopher could feel anything but love for his sister– his son, just like Buck and himself, fell in love with the baby girl the instant they saw her– but he doesn’t think about it too much. With one sentence, Christopher chased all of his fears and worries away and that’s what he decides to focus on.

“Should we call them and ask them to meet us here?” Eddie offers, already taking his phone out of his pocket.

“Yes!” Christopher replies enthusiastically.

He doesn’t waste a second and takes the phone out of Eddie’s hands to call Buck. Eddie listens to Christopher’s side of the conversation, his smile never leaving his face. Once he hangs up, Christopher gives Eddie his phone back and lies down again, closer than before. Eddie lets him snuggle against him and presses a kiss on his head.

A few minutes later, Buck and Luna join them, and they all lay down on the grass as the blue sky turns orange. Eddie as Christopher pressed against one side, Buck against the other side and Luna is sleeping on his chest. As he lays here, surrounded by the people he loves the most in this world, Christopher’s words echo in Eddie’s head.

_‘We are a family, all of us.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [ Meloingly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly/pseuds/meloingly), thank you! 
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are always appreciated and cherished. Your love and support are what keep me writing! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
